Everlasting Flames
by Seeker Midnight
Summary: What happens when Reinrassig III has to 'babysit' a half-anodite for BenBen Tennyson? Will he fall in love and form an alliance, or will her and her kind remain enemies to the highbreeds forever?.
1. Chapter 1

**'Everlasting Flames' **

Okay this is my first Ben 10 fanfic and this is a ReinrassicIII/OC and I am writing this because there are not a lot of fanfics with Reiny in them so I just decided to give Reiny some love and write about him and my OC Ever. All the fanfics I've seen with him in it, mostly have to do with him loving Ben. I don't have a problem with it I just want to have more fanfics with Reiny in it. Well hope you enjoy, this will probably have a lot of chapters, but I'm not promising anything. If I owned Ben 10 I would be rich, but I don't I only own the plotline and my character Ever. **(Disclaimer)**

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 1**

**(Meeting Ever)**

"Just great ... wonderful"

It was now 6 o' clock, and Ben had just finished investigating a crime scene committed at the Cryonics lab, when he had seen the unconscious alien. The alien shifted slightly, producing a soft hissing sound. Ben noticed the neck region was bent awkwardly to the side and also a few deep purple bruises here and there. Ben started moving toward it… no it was a she, a female feline. Her tiger-like ears twitched, as if she could here him. She was what you would think a real cat- fish would look like. Silver patches of scales peppered her battered physic, fins jutting out from her arms and legs. He was a little more than a few feet away, but if he could just reach her maybe he could see what he could do about those scars. _'_Just a little closer… and, there!' Her ears twitched again, this time more fervently. He stepped a little closer, being extremely cautious.

He needed to inform Gwen that they would be having a patient to attend to. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number "Yeah, hey Gwen, how's it going'. Yes, yes I am, but we will be having a guest coming back with me, Um. An anodite, I think?" He said, hoping that Gwen would consider this. "Okay, but we don't know her, yes, yes I know, but I found her here, and she looks hurt, and is unconscious, its not like she'd do any harm…Okay, thanks Gwen."

Ben turned the omnitrix dial to Humungasaur, slammed it down, and then carried the sleeping she- alien off to his house.

AT BEN"S HOUSE

"So what _are_ we going to do with her?" asked a puzzled Gwen.

"Maybe we should wait until she wakes up and then ask her questions." Kevin said with an inquiring look on his face. "Ben? Where did you say you found her again?"

"I had found her near the Cryonics lab." Ben said, occasionally glancing over at the now bandaged up, sleeping feline. "But before we call the Plumbers, I think we should wait. She might not want us to call them, but we also need someplace to keep her if she doesn't want us to. We all know that she can't stay with any of us... 'Cause, we have parents! And they will freak out." He paused, to give hand motions. "If she were smaller, _way smaller_, this would have worked."

"Yeah, but if she was as small as you want her to be, it would be very easy to lose her."

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Gwen suddenly "If we can't give her to the Plumbers or keep her, maybe we can send her to somebody we can trust. The only problem is, '_who_?'" Gwen had a point, but this person or alien had to be easy to access as well as trustworthy.

A stifled groan erupted from behind them.

"I feel awful," said the alien who was seated on the floor, her deep-sea blue eyes flickering open. "I feel like I was hit by a hover craft" Gwen, who was the closest, ran over to her with Ben and Kevin right behind her. She looked at Gwen from her place on the floor.

"Are you okay?" asked Gwen

Gwen looked at her, and offered a hand but she refused to take it. Instead she just... stared at it.

" . . .Um, Yes, but where am I?" she asked with a curios look on her face. She looked around and took in her surroundings. 'Well, it doesn't look hostile' she thought to herself, it looked somewhat like the inside of a type of house.

"You are inside of the home of the _great_ Ben Tennyson" Ben said. "I am the wielder of the omnitrix, feel free to stare."

She looked at the omnitrix then up at him, but she didn't say anything. The blue anodite's ears twitched softly, but he kept staring back, she didn't know what he wanted or why he kept staring at her. Gwen took Ben over to one corner of the house and started scolding him about something around the boundaries of being 'boastful' or 'annoying' She could also care less so she tried standing up and then tried to stand up, also trying not to draw attention to herself. She regretted it immediately; her legs had made it half- way then buckled underneath her. "Dang it!" she hissed. Gwen turned from Ben to look sentimentally at Ever. "What are you doing?" Ever looked up at her.

"I…I was trying to get up." She said

"Here let us help you." Gwen and Kevin reached down to hoist her up; she was extremely light for her stature.

"Thank-you, she said timidly. Her bluish- black ears went down partly.

"Now that we have that covered. What's your name?"

She didn't answer. She tried again, this time trying to coax her into answering.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you we just wanted you to tell us your name." Gwen smiled softly, hoping that this time she would answer.

"My name is Ever," she paused "I come from a large planet called Ailanthus. I am the fourteen year old daughter of the king and queen." Kevin scoffed and Gwen cocked an eyebrow

"I didn't know you were so young, I thought you were twenty"

Ever smiled softly "It's a common mistake, don't worry about it."

"Ooo royalty." said Kevin was only teasing, but Ever's eyes flashed crimson red and barred two razor sharp fangs at him for mocking her. He held up his hands to get her to calm down, and then apologized. "Sorry, I was only joking" Gwen rolled her eyes.

She settled down, cleared her throat, and started again "After an argument with my Father, he had me ... " she hesitated "whipped and sent me to my chambers" Gwen was curious

"What did you argue about? It must be big in order for him to physically handle you." she walked towards Ben's bed.

"We had argued about when I must be wed. On my planet, if you are not of royal blood you can marry whomever you want, whenever you want... they are so lucky. Unlike them I am and I have to be tied down to one of the most sorry excuses for men I have ever met. I want to be free not bound by one man after the other… The worst thing was it was that the wedding was next week." she paused to catch her breath. "I concluded that I wasn't ready, and I wasn't going to marry anyone until I wanted to. He took it terribly, whipped me and sent me to room and locked me in until wedding day. I was fixed on the fact that I was not going to be married to some stuck up, selfish, and an utterly sorry excuse for a lover. I had left the comfort of my room, and had taken all that I had needed, and left. I had fixed a portal in my room, but they couldn't find me even if I set the co-ordinates the portal has been in there for ages, but for an extra measure I didn't put in any co- ordinates, so when I entered I was sent careening down from your atmosphere."

"Wow what else happened?" asked Ben, he was really interested now.

"I brought up one of my shields, and prayed to God that I would survive, I did of course, but I was unconscious after I hit the ground, but before that I felt my shield go out." She explained.

"Did you have a Plumber's badge on you?" asked Kevin

"No ... if I did, it would have burned when I was falling." she said while she was now grimacing about all the bruises she has now acquired. Gwen had gotten up and was now standing in the front of the living room.

"Well, should we call the Plumbers, Ever?"

Ever looked down in thought. She knew that they were police, but she also knew many of them were friends with her parents. They would be no help at all, she needed to hide from them, so they wouldn't, bring her back to a life that her parents wanted. She had also known about the Omnitrix, she had studied it herself, but she couldn't stay with the wielder either, the other plumbers would definitely check up with him and every single plumber in every galaxy as well. She looked up, and said a quiet "No" she then looked at Ben. "You can't call the plumbers, they'll send me back to my parents. My parents will punish me, I'll be grounded to the end of time, and I'll never get to see the light of day ever again. I'll have to stay in my dormitory, probably be forced to return to my boring training, they will also take away the rest of my privileges. I will never get to see the light of day ever again" she was close to being hysterical

"She's right, I wouldn't want to go through all that either." said Ben, "I know 'cause I suffered withdrawal of Sumo Slammers." Ben said, remembering what he went through. Kevin scoffed

"Well," said Gwen "Ben, see if you can find some one to take her in." Ever looked up and mouthed a silent thank- you. Gwen smiled and said "Your welcome"

"So, tell me more about yourself Ever." Gwen said sitting criss- crossed on Ben's bed.

"Like what" said Ever, positioned formally on the desk chair, staring grimly at the bandages placed on her.

"Maybe about, what type of powers you have?"

"I am a mixed alien, but my entire race are called Water Anodites or Ailanthians. We are part Anodite and part Siren. I have the same powers as an Anodite, but ten times stronger. My Siren side gives me durability, which is why I wasn't injured that badly when I landed, but it also gives me the ability to control anything liquid.

"Wow, I thought you were Anodite, just only blue. I'm an Anodite too. It's nice to meet another Anodite besides my cousin and grandmother. It is weird though, your entire planet is filled with your _only_ kind?"

"Yes it is"

"Cool, so you're sort of like a mermaid."

"No, but we do have them on my planet too."

"Where you come from sounds beautiful sounds like the perfect summer vacation."

Ever sat up straight, pulling absent-mindedly at her bandages. "Yeah, I guess so"

"Since your part Anodite you should have a human form right?"

"Yeah, I will show you if you want me to."

Gwen smiled "Go ahead."

She bowed her head, the symbols in her snow hair started to glow an icy blue color, The outlines for said symbols were projected in mid-air then started to spin around her. The light engulfed her, Gwen had to shield her eyes from the close proximity of the light, and then it died down. Ever was ... gorgeous! Her hair was as black as raven's feathers; it fell around her young coffee colored face delicately. Her eyes were a beautiful honey color and her clothing was very unique as well as exquisite. She wore a cerulean blue and black velvet dress, it had looked as if the dress was an artist's canvass and they had painted the breathtaking picture on there. The dress had a very fancy design of a heart and some white roses. On her head was a tiara; it had a gold frame, with all types of green and blue gems on them.

Gwen looked at her. She was young but she had taste in clothes.

"WOW!" Gwen and Ever turned to look at the brunette male gaping in the doorway "You look amazing Ever!"

"Oh... thank-you Ben."

"Ben, don't you see that we are doing something." Gwen said annoyed

"Sorry, but I got Reinrassig III to take her in. He said that she has to come early because he has an important meeting to attend to.

"How early?" asked Ever, who had now taken off her tiara, and was twirling it around.

"He had said something about tomorrow morning if its possible, he told me that he was excited to meet you." he pointed to Ever "Julie is going to let us borrow SHIP. In the meantime, you guys can go shopping or, whatever girls do in their spare time."

"Thank- you Ben, and tell Kevin I said 'hi'," Ever said, really happy that she wouldn't be going home. "And, umm, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"May I call you guys while I'm there? Just in case something goes wrong" she asked shyly. He came over and patted her on her back.

"Of course Ever." he said. She shook his hand.

"Thanks Ben." he nodded, and then left

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Have you met this Reinrassic III? If you have, what is he like? Is he nice? What is his race called" Ever hoped he was nice; she didn't want to have a guardian that was mean or rude. 'Well if he were mean, they would know, and they also would not hand me over to him... right?' she told herself

"Well, I haven't known him for as long as Ben has, but he is a Highbreed..."a horrible shrieking cut her off.

"He's a Highbreed!" Ever trilled, Gwen jumped back some, that's the loudest she had heard her. "They hate my kind, I am the princess of the first race they hated Gwen. I am one of their sworn enemies; he's going to kill me! Don't send me to him, I beg of you." Ever pleaded her eyes turning a sunset yellow. "Don't let them take me"

"Hold on, hold on. Ever why do they hate only your race? They attacked every planet in this known galaxy." Gwen said a perplexed note in her voice. Ever closed her eyes, then looked to the ceiling.

"Gwen they have always hated us even before the recent war even started." She sighed, " We are their sworn enemies. Our races have always hated each other."

"Why?"

Ever's eyes momentarily flashed red. Gwen could see the loathing in her "...Gwen... my oldest brother was there, and they murdered him. You wouldn't believe how much grief they had caused my family; He was my best friend and they…they. Murdered. Him. But you know what, I wouldn't have learned as much as I did with him." Her face went dark; but her despair was so thick you could feel it. Gwen took this in, she wanted to comfort her but she also needed her space. " Hey! I know what will make you feel better." Her face was still dark but she looked back at her anyway. "What?"

Gwen smiled softly

"Shopping!" Ever immediately smiled

"Yea!"

"Let's ask Kevin if he can take us."

"Okay"

Gwen paused before she walked out "Do you have money, and, maybe something less... formal?"

Ever looked at her and smiled "Lots, and I'll find something in the mall"

"Good, and trust me if Ben trusts him I will too, but if he does try to harm you in any way, call us. I will try and see if Ben can find someone else. If not see if you can loosen up maybe even try and set up an alliance with them. Okay?"

"Okay Gwen, I will."

"This was so much fun, It reminds me of the time I stuffed my sister's bunny in the blender! " Ever said as she walked out of the mall with Gwen.

She had so much fun; she had literally gone through every store in the mall. Gwen had helped her pick out clothes for her trip. Ever picked out things to entertain her with. Apparently she could entertain herself with nothing for a very, very long time, music was an exception. She had picked out a sketchbook, art supplies, a laptop, and an iPod touch. Ever was also kind enough to buy Gwen a brand new evening gown and an iPod touch. She had refused at first, but then accepted the offered gifts. Ever had also gotten a fruit salad

"That's not very nice Ever" Gwen said scolding her

"I know, but she is evil" Ever said jokingly "All younger siblings are evil"

A sigh

"Still, your a princess, you should not be doing things like that, its rude." Ever pouted

"Okay . . . Hi Kevin!"

Kevin, who was cleaning one side of his car, looked up and saw Ever running towards him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" he bellowed. Ever skidded to a halt, wondering why he said to stop, she decided to ask.

"What was that for?" she said, sounding irritated

"You were about to hit my car!"

"No I wasn't." she argued, Gwen nudged her.

"He is obsessed with his car."

"Oh . . . obsessions aren't good for you Kevin."

"Oh really," Kevin said, "Who are you to judge me?"

"I'm not judging you, I'm only telling you out of experience"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll talk about this in the car." Kevin said as he ushered his two passengers into the car.

"Hey Kevin guess what?" Gwen said

"What?"

"Ever got me a new dress and iPod touch!" She said excitedly "I've always wanted one of these"

"What? That's not fair."

"Yes it is" said Ever from the back seat. Kevin turned around and looked at her.

"Ha. Ha."

"Ha. Ha. Ha" Kevin ignored that

"I have one that I can give to you Kevin." Ever added hoping he would take it (she had too many, not that she needed them)

"Sure, but right now we need to pick up Ben and then, go to Los Soledad."

"Los Soledad . . . why do we have to go there?" asked Gwen

"To meet up with Paradox, he had called earlier saying that he wanted to see Ever."

Ever sniffed

"Why?"

"Ask him" Kevin's car had just skidded to a halt. A man in a white lab coat, with a watch in his hand, was now standing in front of the car. "Come on Paradox what was that for?" Kevin asked annoyed.

Ever gasped, recovering from the near car accident, but she couldn't help but to stare at this guy. Something was nagging her at the back of her mind about him but she put it away instantly.

"Kevin you are late, and frankly I decided to just meet up with you" Kevin was not impressed

"You could have messed up my car."

"Sorry Kevin, but I really do want to meet your passenger." he said obviously not caring for what Kevin had said.

"Come on out Ever, Paradox wants to meet you."

Ever hesitated before she had gotten out. She really, really, really felt irritable; his look was what was bothering her like she should have known him or something, but

"Ahh, Evelyn, do you remember me my dear?" she faltered

"Um... uh, no, I don't think so, and please don't call me that."

"Didn't think so, when you saw me you were a little baby girl. I am sorry if I've frightened you."

"It's okay" her hair flew around her face

"Your parents are looking for you." Ever winced

"Yes, and I do not care they couldn't track me down no matter how hard they tried." She turned away, her arms crossed and seething.

"Don't be upset Evelyn…" Ever hissed at hearing her real name. "You could still getaway if you leave now"

She turned back to look at him, but he was gone. Her brows furrowed in confusion, Gwen walked toward her.

"Are you ready to leave?" Ever or rather Evelyn looked down at the pavement. "Yes and my real name is Evelyn, but please do continue to call me Ever."

The trio had arrived close to twelve.

"Ben, are we going to leave for Los Soledad now?"

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff."

"Hey SHIP is here!" Gwen said, who was turned towards the door.

SHIP beeped happily, jumping up and down in pure happiness.

"SHIP, SHIP, SHIP!"

"Yeah we're happy to see you too."

Ever turned around from where she was seated on the couch, she cocked her head to the side when she saw SHIP, then she got up and walked over to where SHIP and Gwen were.

"Hi" she waved to SHIP "aren't you a cutie" SHIP bounced up and down flipping in the air every other jump. "Aww he is so... cute!" she squealed, "Can I pet him?" Ever asked shyly

"Of course, we're going to be riding in him anyway." Ever reached out to pet SHIP, she hesitated a little before her hand reached Ship's head. He leaned into the touch. "He feels warm for living metal"

"Yeah,"

Ever gathered her belongings out of Kevin's car and walked into Ship's passenger hold (**A/N** I don't know what its called), she placed herself next to Ben, Ever had downloaded a few and now she wanted one that was soft to listen to. She turned it to a song called 'Safe' by Britt Nicolle, set it on replay. She unfurled her tail from its hiding place and curled it around her body, and fell asleep. Ben, who was sitting next to her, mused on how she looked like a big fuzzy kitten.

"Aww isn't that cute." Kevin only looked at him

"Kevin how long is it till we get to Augstaka?" asked Gwen, who completely ignored her cousin.

"Well, were not actually going to Augstaka first, but when we will get there in about like two to three hours."

"Perfect might as well get some sleep... Good night Kevin."

"Good- night Gwen." said Kevin who was smiling affectionately at her sleeping form, and continued to steer SHIP through space.

**A/N**: I know the first chapter is _very _long and it hasn't even gotten to the exciting part yet. Next chap. includes very important characters… Well like two, so plz Review and no flames they will be used to cook my turkey. Wish me luck =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****2**

_Ok __in __this __chapter __Ever __meets __her __new __guardians, __and __were __also __see __how __she __acts __around __them. __She __is __going __to __play __nice __for __a __little __before __giving __them __hell.__Forgive __any __typos, __and __plz __review._

"Guys we're here!" yelled Kevin. They had been asleep the entire trip, Gwen yawned "Really?" Kevin kept his eyes forward "We are just outside of their planet's atmosphere and coming in."

"Well, I'm going to wake the others up." Ben had gone from a sitting position to completely upside-down. His arms strewn all over, his legs on either side of the chair, and he was a mess. She gently pulled him towards her, making sure she didn't drop him, and making sure that his legs were on the ground. "Ben, wake up" she said tiredly, he didn't wake. She tried again, he still didn't get up, and there was always 'plan B'. She was tired and she didn't have time for this so she just... dropped him. Ben yelped "Ooooouuuch!" that definitely woke him up along with Ever, and that woke Gwen up completely. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Kevin winced; he really didn't want to deal with this today. "Ben listen, Gwen woke you up so you can negotiate terms with this guy, Okay, so get up and shut up!"

"Arrrgh! Why so loud, trying to have a peaceful morning here!" Ever groaned rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up. She had unfurled her cat ears and tail out over the night, and both were hanging considerably low. Gwen looked wearily at her "Ben wouldn't wake up." Ever looked to Ben who was nursing his head, then looked at the pilot's window. Her ears pricked up in interest, she walked over to Kevin ignoring Ben. "So, this is it?"

"No, this is the landing port, someone is coming to get us." she sighed and walked back to her seat 'this is going to be bad' she thought to herself.

SHIP had landed softly Kevin had suits for everyone. Ever was the first one to run out, she span around in circles loving every moment she was free. Gwen walked out of Ship's holding bay with Ben and Kevin.

"Hey! Whose ship is that?" asked Ever now in her original form. She carefully walked up to the hulk of a ship, and looked it up and down. Just as she was about to touch it, it started to open. It's door hissed as it opened, Ever squeaked and jumped out of the way as it almost hit her. Ben and Gwen got ready to fight, but Kevin stopped them both and gestured for them to look forward. A yellow and blue Highbreed with purple eyespots came running out of the door and stopped abruptly before them.

"Hello, my name is Gerrisan, the Supreme had sent me to retrieve you and the guest..." Gwen turned to Kevin and Ben.

"Speaking of 'the guest' where is she?" they both shrugged, Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

She turned to Gerissan "Hold on..."

"Hey guys! Wait up don't leave yet!" yelled Ever now running up to them. "Who's this?" She said with disdain evident in her voice. 'Ugh... why do I have to leave now?'

He cleared his throat "I'm Gerissan, and I have been sent to retrieve you and your friends." She looked to Gwen and the others; they all shrugged, and then looked back to Gerissan.

"Well... What are we waiting for?" Gwen and Ever were the first ones in.

"I call front seat!" called Ever, Kevin scowled

Ever made her way up to the front seat, but she was very uncomfortable with the amount of Highbreeds on board. She directed her gaze to Gerissan who was now seated next to her, he just so happened to be the pilot. 'Great' her blue cat ears drooped, 'I should have sat with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin.' They were entering the warp gate and she didn't know what to expect, partly because she had never been in one inside of a ship any way.

"Brace yourself." she turned quickly to Gerissan, she was in no mood to listen to anything the Highbreed had to say, so she didn't heed his advice. Instead she mumbled quietly under her breath. She, of course, regretted it. The pressure against her was enough to make her feel like her bones were going to break, it felt like the entire front part of the ship was being stretched against her skin. Gerissan on the other hand was perfectly fine, he didn't flinch or anything, he even turned to laugh at her.

Finally they exited the warp gate, Kevin was pinching the bridge of his nose, Ever was dazzled she had almost been knocked out... again, but she had shaken herself out of it and was now staring at the flourishing Highbreed metropolis. She continued to look out of her window; she had to admit this planet was impressive.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ever jumped slightly and Gerissan chuckled. It was like he had read her mind, she glared at him before answering in a haughty tone, and he chuckled again. She was annoyed, why was he laughing at her, she knows that she didn't do or say anything funny, so why was he laughing? "Why are you laughing at me?" she snapped "I can laugh if I want to when I want to, but if you must know why I am really laughing is because I can." He hissed back, she wasn't going down without a fight. "Well then I can laugh at you whenever I want and just because I can." He snickered "You really think that I will be reduced to arguing with you?" she smirked "Not really, but it would be fun to try don't you think?" he glanced at her "No" she growled showing her sharp pointed fangs at him "That's nice"

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Gerissan said even though telling from how Ever had acted he knew she was unhappy, but he could right now care less, but he would deal with her later. "Exit in single file please." She had gotten out last, mainly because she didn't want to leave just yet, she was going to get out, but Gerissan had other plans, so he just carried her out... she tried screaming and kicking but all attempts were lost. Now she was walking with Gerissan and Ben to Reinrassig's office, to be introduced and get everything organized. Gwen and Kevin were waiting in the lounge, probably talking about their love for each other or something.<p>

They came to, two large and luxurious double doors. Gerissan punched in a security code and the huge doors opened with a loud creaking sound, to tell you the truth it sounded scary. She was creeped out to the max, she didn't know what to expect when the large doors swung open, she thought that something would just crawl out and eat her. 'Stop acting childish, pull yourself together!' she scolded herself.

"Hello Ben- Ben Tennyson"

"Reiny, it's good to see you!"

"The feeling is mutual, and I assume this is the guest you had mentioned, am I correct?"

He pointed to Ever, who was surveying the office; it was really clean and dominated by a huge window that showed the beautiful city. She felt intimidated, but she would not show it. She nodded slowly; he walked up to her and offered her a hand, a green hand. She looked back to Gerissan who was seated in cozy looking chair, which would be perfect for taking a nice long catnap. "Be nice," he said, she stuck her tongue out at him, then turned back to Reinrassig. She shook his hand hesitantly, but took in his features as well. He was very tall and one of his hands was almost completely green. Gerissan was definately shorter and way less menacing looking than him.

"Nice to meet you, Ever" she inwardly winced at hearing his voice, it sounded regale…nice

"Nice to meet you too, Sir." she kept herself from withdrawing her hand.

"I see you have met my apprentice Gerissan, he will be your escort when I am not present, and he will tell you the rules and show you around while you are here."

"Thank-you Sir"

"Your welcome" he turned his attention to Gerissan "Gerissan take her to her new room, and make sure you help her with her bags"

"Yes sir!" he motioned for Ever to follow him, she glanced back at Ben and then followed Gerissan into the dark hallway. The duo had walked for a while until they came to another door but less luxurious. He gave her a piece of paper it had her security code. She punched in her own code and it slid up. Her room was painted a reddish- violet with white lace here and there. It had everything you would find in a normal bedroom a bed, a window, and a desk. The bed was in the far right corner of the room; she had dropped her bags at the door and jumped onto her bed. It was so soft she curled her equally soft tail around her, yet, Gerissan only stood there, not moving once.

"You may sit down now." Ever said, and he shifted slightly

"Sorry, I don't take orders from children"

"Okay, but I'm not a child, I am a young adult," she taunted; he growled making her curl back and hiss. He crossed his arms, and snorted softly muttering something about her being inferior... which she heard.

"I heard that and I think your annoying"

"...Vermin" her eyes went wide, and then they immediately turned to red slits as she got up and walked over to him.

"Listen Highbreed, don't call me vermin, that is not my name" she yelled and bared her fangs, but he chuckled, obviously not scared of her, which only made her angrier. She already didn't want to be here, so what made this Highbreed think he could treat her like that. She did what she would rarely do when her younger sister would annoy her... bite or at least pretend to. She grabbed his arm quicker than he could process what was going on, and bit him. He yelped, and she ran past him and full speed out of her room, down the hallway, and out of sight.

"I'm going to kill her." he said running after her in the direction she ran in.

* * *

><p>"Reiny, thank- you for agreeing to take Ever in, but if she causes any trouble at all be free to send her back, okay."<p>

"It's no problem Ben- Ben, and you had said she has had complications with my kind before. What exactly did you mean?" Reinrassig was seated at his desk, listening with interest about his new guest.

"My cousin, Gwen had talked to her earlier about that, Ever, is an Ailanthian, and as I had said before she had said some thing about your kind coming to her planet and starting war, even before the _real_ Highbreed wars started."

"She's Ailanthian? Ben- Ben Tennyson, I don't think I am familiar with… Oh" realization dawned on him, he had learned about her kind before, they were recorded in their history books. Their fights were scattered everywhere, the wars were constant until the past century when the plague was ravaging through the planet.

"Reiny, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just..." he trailed off thinking about what to say

"It's okay if you change your mind, I wouldn't blame you"

"No, I will attend to her... when I'm not working, but Gerissan will be taking care of her during that time." Ben leaned against his desk, flicking his hair out of his face.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive"

"Okay great, so we'll keep in touch?" Reinrassig nodded and shook Ben's hand.

* * *

><p>"Where is Ben, I want to leave." Kevin whined, Gwen rolled her eyes<p>

"There he is" Ben had walked out of the main hallway with Reiny close behind.

"Hey, you miss me?" Kevin groaned

"No, now lets go" Gwen nudged him

"Quit being rude" she then turned to Reiny. "Thank- you for taking Ever in"

"It's not a problem" He watched calmly as Ben- Ben Tennyson and his team walk onto the metophorm ship and fly off.

* * *

><p>Gerissan continued to run down countless hallways searching for Ever. He was certainly going to kill her. 'No doubt getting herself in more trouble.' he mused, he would certainly love to see her punished for wasting his time or at the moment just for something. He could see it now, her being gripped up by her hair and whipped. He chuckled at the thought. He ran past Rienrassig who flagged him down instantly. He was not particularly happy.<p>

"Do tell me Gerissan, why shouldn't I punish you for such behavior, you know better!" Gerissan refused to look at his superior.

"I...I...My, lord I'm sorry but, Ever had ran out earlier and I was trying to retrieve her. She bit me and." Rienrassig was furious, it was not even a full day yet and he had already lost her. He growled threateningly, and then turned on the nearest comm. line.

"All attendants, there is a young Ailanthian who will be staying with us, she has run into the hallways with no guide, so if any of you find her bring her to me." He scowled at Gerissan, who backed up some.

"My lord, forgive my incompetence." He pleaded, Rienrassig held up his hand

"You are forgiven, but Gerissan, make the same mistake and you will receive severe punishment. Find her." He took this as his leave, and then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile… Ever had been through a few floors of the place and still hadn't found the exit yet. She hoped the Ben hadn't left yet, so she could stow- away and stay with them, but there was no doubt that Ben would send her back. She tiptoed down the hallway not making a sound, until the Comm. Line blared to life; she flinched hard, and hissed quietly to herself. She listened for a split second. 'Oh no' she knew whose voice that was she continued to listen. 'Did he really have to go and tell on me?' Ever continued through the maze of hallways, searching for an exit.<p>

"Check over there!" Ever gasped, she peaked 'round the closest corner. There were about a dozen full grown Highbreeds walking towards her spot, she panicked and ran in the other direction. Since she was part feline this gave her an advantage, she took off quickly and quietly down the hall, rounded about two different corners, then rammed into something or rather someone. Whoever it was, her impact to them was enough to make them fall backwards.

She tried to clear her head, and register what she just hit. She looked up at the person she had just hit, her vision a little blurry. She actually still didn't know whom it was, "Found you". 'Oh man, why can't I get away with anything' she whined to herself. Gerissan grunted and reached to pick her up and take her to her room. She was in full awareness and tried to run again. Gerissan was quick enough to catch her arm. Her attempts of escape were futile. She tried to bite him like she did last time, but instead he slung her over his shoulder. She continued to kick and scream until they had arrived at her room.

Gerissan threw her on the bed not caring what she would say at this point, she bared her fangs and hissed.

"Explain" Gerissan started "Why you would just run off? I should lock you up in the prison cells for this" Ever stared hard before she looked away. He was not going to let her get off that easy.

"Go on tell me, what exactly possessed you to bite me and run off?" She still didn't answer

"Ever." no answer "look if your going to act like a complete brat then we all can forget about that agreement, and send you back to where you came from!" still no answer, Gerissan growled

"Answer me!" Ever's ears drooped, but still didn't answer. He walked over and looked down at her, she flicked her ears every once in a while, but all in all it just looked like she had zoned out. He waved his hand in front of her face; there was still no answer.

"Ever?"

"What?" she folded her arms and growled, "What do you want?"

"Why did you bite me and run off?" he repeated his question again

"Cuz"

"Cuz, what?" he repeated

"Cuz I don't really want to be here, and you started this."

"Oh, you've only been her for a few hours, and as I recall _you_ started this?"

A sigh "Well" she bowed her head " …Sorry…" Gerissan cleared his throat

"Sorry _who_?" she coughed

"Sorry, Gerissan"

"Apology accepted..." she rubbed absently at her ear

"Can you go away now?"Ever cut him off "I really want to be alone." Gerissan growled again

"No, I have to take you to my master, he needs to have a word with you." Gerissan held out his hand to her, she looked at it and refused "Isn't he busy?" she countered

"Yeah, busy sending everyone out to look for you." He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her in front of him.

* * *

><p>Right now, to say Reinrassig was pissed was a clear understatement, he was furious. He continued to ponder how a dainty little thing like Ever get out of the room with Gerissan right there. He knew that people could get into trouble, but how could she get into trouble that quickly. He sighed and turned to the beautiful city, until he heard someone knocking on the door. "Enter" his voice low and dangerous it was almost down to a whisper. Gerissan had entered with Ever, peaked out from behind his back, she had sensed the anger and confusion from Reinrassig but what she felt most was worry. Worry for her safety, worry that she could not just put away like that. 'He actually does care then.' She pondered 'Why should he, I am of no use to him.' Reinrassig, motioned for both of his visitors to take a seat, Ever was hesitant and her ears went down, she was troubled and he could see that, but what he needed to explain to her had to be said. Gerissan peered down at her, he patted her back to sooth her into moving it helped somewhat. She slowly moved forward, avoiding eye contact with The Supreme.<p>

After about a few minutes of tense and awkward silence Reinrassig finally spoke. "Ever" she winced at hearing her name and looked up "You have only been here for roughly about four hours and you had already made an attempt to escape… May I ask why?" He said calmly

"I…I don't want to be here... sir." She whispered, twiddling her thumbs "I, didn't mean to delay you from your work." He sighed and glanced at Gerissan, who had stopped patting her back and was now staring down at her, probably thinking about something irrelevant at the moment.

"Really, well now we shall have new rules then" he turned back to look at the city, the light coming from the large window was casting Reinrassig's shadow across the room "You are to follow these rules, to the best of your ability, am I understood child." Ever was about to protest but Gerissan whispered a warning, she then nodded and cast a defeated glance over to Reinrassig. "Good, let's begin" it was Ever's turn to sigh.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since she had left Reinrassig's office she thought that he would have yelled at her. She was now back in the comforts of her new room absently scratching at a loose piece of her armor. Gerissan had walked her back due to the 'escort' rule, and she was now grounded. Her bedroom was locked from the outside in, she couldn't get out at all. What was good about this room was it had a bathroom that she really didn't notice, and one form of entertainment, a TV. "This place isn't all that bad," she said quietly to herself, playing with a white strand of stray hair. "If I wanted to escape I could have gone through the window... but I probably can't now, he might have guards out there, daring me to try something." she missed her home (sort of), she missed all the adventure, the adrenaline and excitement running through her veins, welcoming her into its arms, engulfing her in the feeling, before it was time for her to be married. She felt bound down, unable to roam free, unable to do anything. "free" to her that was her name 'freedom', untamed, and wilder than anything. They couldn't do this to her it would drive her to insanity, but she would rather not get into trouble with Reinrassig, he was very gracious to her... too gracious.<p>

'How could he have been so worried, about... me? He doesn't even know me.' A knock at the door interrupted her from her train of thought. "Come in" she said tiredly, it wasn't like she could open the door anyway.

Gerissan cautiously walked through the door holding up his hands in surrender. Ever quirked an eyebrow "What are you doing?" he sat down before he answered

"I was making sure that you wouldn't try to bite me again." he huffed

"Oh, ha ha, and I said I was sorry, now can we please get off the subject? I would really love to forget about it right now." she snapped, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, you brought this upon yourself." Ever looked away from him and kept her mouth shut, trying not to engage him in another argument. Gerissan continued to stare at the back of her head. He sighed, "Ever?" she turned around to face him "Yeesss? She drawled out.

"I know this is somewhat random but… do you want to play a game?" Ever glanced over at him.

"You can't be serious?"

"Yes" he said sternly

"And what pray tell will that accomplish." he didn't answer, but he did walk up to her bed and sat down.

"Get off my bed... Please"

"No I won't, but you need to learn how to respect Me." she growled

"I said please"

"No"

'He's such an arse, what exactly made him think I want to play any kind of game right now.' She swallowed her pride; maybe playing a game would take her mind off things. "Fine, what kind of game is this?"

"Twenty Questions" 'this can't be so bad' she thought 'maybe I cant get important info out of him'

"Since your female you shall have the first question." she stared

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means youngling, ladies first. Now my turn." this was going to be a long day. "Where were you born?"

"...Ailanthus... how old are you?" he hesitated before answering

"...I am six-teen years of age" well that was ... unexpected, cuz he certainly looked older. Ever blinked, "...and you call me a child?" he sighed "Do not test me, I am still older than you."

"Pfft, yeah I know."

* * *

><p>They had gone through a series of questions, and had actually learned much about each other until Reinrassig III called Gerissan and asked to talk to him in private. Once again she was alone in her room, the lone window showing the beautiful luminescent moon. Ever shifted in her soft bed, and hummed a quiet lullaby to help her fall asleep. Little did she know that someone was watching her intently, he pushed his palm to the window and whispered. "Sleep tight princess, I told you I would hund you down."<p>

Ever's ears twitched then she looked to the window, but no one was there. She snuggled into her pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

_**So that is the second chapter and there will be more interaction between Ever and ReinrassigIII in the third chapter. Plz review, chapters will be coming in quicker than usual.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hello again in this chapter Reinrassig III and Gerissan will have more interaction with Ever. We also get to see Ever's new doctor. Plz review and no flames. Enjoy. I don't own the song "Fly" by beckah shae _

* * *

><p>Ever woke up with a yawn, her sharp teeth glinted in the sunlight that shone through the great window. She rubbed drowsily at her eyes and stretched. She grabbed a green and yellow bathroom towel when a sobering thought struck her. 'If my parents really are looking for me, are they close to finding me? Hopefully not' she shruged to that unanswered question and continued to walk to the bathroom. She reached into one of her many bags and pulled out a hairbrush. She had remembered when her moter had given her the comb and the day this whole mess started.<p>

_Soft winds blew around her ebony form, the smell of the sea overrode her rational thought. The sight and the sounds of her home made her love it so much. Exotic birds flitted around, the sun shone down on white sand, and the water rushed up to her feet. She splashed into the water twirling and dancing and bending the the water around her form. She concentrated on bending the water away from her own manna. Fish swam fastly away from her while her eyes glowed their electric blue color. 'Just a little more aand' __"EVELYN!"_ _Her blue energy broke into pieces and the water splashed loudly into the sea. Turning around slowly facing the source of the noise, was her mother an entirely white anodte with streaks of blue and green in her hair. _

_"Yes Mathem" she answered annoyed "What is it now, you've completely ruined my concentration."_

_"You know that you still need to get ready for the ceremony." _

_"...but, but"_

_"None of that young lady." Ever slouched "Your coming with me."_

Ever sighed and looked into the mirror at her own reflection.

_"Darling you look gorgeous." Her mother beemed_

_The sparkling white dress accented her soft curves and lit up her face and raven colored hair. A frown was plastered on her face. If only she was born a peasent then she wouldn't have to go through this hell. _

_"Look now dear," She nudged Ever towards the mirror. "I know that this is hard for you, it's hard for me too. Especially watching my little one grow up so fast. I'm not ready for you to go just yet, but I have to." Her mother wasn't crying, but she was trying hard to keep them from falling. _

_"I wan't to give you this." It was a comb. Ever gasped in awe as the tiny trinket shimmered in the dull light of her room. It seemed to be breathing as if a living soul was captured inside. _

_"Mathem, it's beautiful." she breathed softly. It's frame was made of gold and embroided with the most precious of Ailanthia's gems. _

_"I know that you are completely wary of having to be wed at such a young age, but I also want you to know that I never wanted you to be married either. " Ever blinked away a tear, touched that her mother actually understood. She leaned forward and embraced her regal mother with a hug. _

She stood in front of the mirror and started to brush her glowing silky white hair, and tending to herself.

* * *

><p>Reinrassig III sat in his magnificent office, quietly doing his work when a knock at the door interupted him. He sighed, "Enter" he said unable to look up slightly because he had a rough morning. "Good Morning Sir." came Gerissan's cheerful reply "Um... Sir?" Reinrassig looked back at him "Yes, Gerissan?"<p>

"Is everything alright Sir?" Reinrassig paused in doing his work and sighed. Gerissan shifted from one foot to the other awaiting the answer.

"No Gerissan everything is not alright... this new guest of ours is puzzling. Ben -Ben Tennyson had told me she has... complications with our kind... keep a very close eye on her, I don't entirely trust her." Gerissan grumbled under his breath. Reinrassig watched him with pity. Having himself have family members who died in the same war. Both Gerissans parents had died in the fires made by the Ailanthians. He had taked the younger highbreed under his wing during this hardship.

Gerissan bowed "I will watch over her at once."

"No! You will bring her to me first, then you may watch her. " He motioned for Gerissan to come closer "and Gerissan no matter what she does, try not to hurt her from your anger... despite your past." Gerissan's breath hitched and he shuddered, then he left, not looking back.

* * *

><p><em>" Here is where I belong now<br>High above the fear and doubt  
>I know nothing can keep me down<br>Everywhere I look is up  
>It's the only way that I can fly<br>With the Son in my eyes  
>I've got love, peace and a sound mind<em>

_Rising above the clouds and the rain_  
><em>I know it's going to be ok<em>  
><em>I'll never give up<em>  
><em>No matter what comes my way<em>  
><em>Cause tomorrow always brings a new day<em>

_Fly, Fly, Fly higher and higher_  
><em>Fly, Fly, Fly I can feel my faith arise."<em>

Ever's beautiful soprano voice carried throughout the bathroom and into her room. Fully consumed by the song she continued to sing, twirl, dance,and bend the steaming hot water in thin ribbons around her body.

_" Here is where my joy is found  
>High above the tears and frowns<br>Cause in Your presence I'm no longer bound  
>Looking forward to the great unknown<br>Cause it is well with my soul  
>I put my trust in You alone<br>Cause I know You are faithful_

_And as I wait_  
><em>You give me new strength<em>  
><em>To run and not grow weary<em>  
><em>walk and not faint<em>  
><em>Soaring on love<em>  
><em>With forgiveness as the key<em>  
><em>I'm unlocking Your truth and freedom in me<em>

Gerissan stopped in front of Ever's door debating if he should go in or not, he looked up then put the side of his head to her door

_Fly, Fly, Fly higher and higher  
>Fly, Fly, Fly I can feel my faith arise<em>

_Soaring, Exploring,_  
><em>In new realms of glory<em>  
><em>Oh I see, Your majesty<em>  
><em>And I am amazed!<em>

_You cover me with your feathers_  
><em>Under Your wings I am safe<em>  
><em>I hear the beating of Your heart<em>  
><em>And I know I'm in the right place<em>

_Fly, Fly, Fly higher and higher_  
><em>Fly, Fly, Fly I can feel my faith arise<em>

_Fly, Fly, Fly higher and higher_  
><em>Fly, Fly, Fly I can feel my faith arise."<em>

"Ever?" Said person stopped and gasped then she answered with a shaky voice. "Yes?"

Gerissan cleared his throat and said almost as shaky voiced as she had answered "My lord would like to see you now." She sighed a dramatic sigh and then said

"How the hell did you even get in here?"

"I had the key"

"Damn you!" Gerissan had enough, he growled then burst through the door

"Your fully grown and yet you continue to act like a chi..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence, for Ever was in the middle of a dance move , her eyes turned hot pink, wide with surprize. What surprised him was that she wasn't spewing out curses, and he couldn't stop staring at her. The hot water was cascading around her form casting an eerie glow. Her white hair was plastered to her head. It had seemed like she had stayed in that position for ages when reality finally caught up with her. Red daggers formed and her ears were pulled back. A gutteral growl erupted from her throat then was cut short when Gerissan let out a sigh.

"I will not fight with you... I just came to tell you that my master wants to take you for a check up."

"What business does he have taking me to be checked by your kind? Even if I was sick I doubt they would know what to look for!"

Gerissan breated deeply trying to keep his composure "Just... just do it." He then left and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>'That... that... FEMALE! Who does she think she is? I have done nothing to deserve this.' Gerissan thought angrily as he walked back to Reinrassig's office. 'Well she <em>is <em>Ailanthian.' That didn't make him feel better at all.

Gerissan tried to forget about it but he couldn't. His past still haunted him, what her kind did to him to his family was unforgiveable. He remembered the time he first met Reinrassig III he had been kind enought to take him in. He also remembered how he witnessed his mother and father burn in the flames.

His fists clenched and unclenched and his heart (or whatever highbreeds have) beat faster. Anger swelled up in him again and he punched the wall. It crumbled under his grasp but his hand was hurt even more than his pride. 'Not a good idea.' He held his hand in his other and continued to walk. His anger simmered and sputtered until it was snuffed out completely. Gerissan held his breath. Behind him there was some scuttering noise and turned around to catch the person, but no one was there.

'Has my anger really gotten to me so badly that I'm sensing things now?' He then turned then continued to walk away again.

**Gerissan return to my office immidiately.** Gerissan drew out a long sigh and headed toward toward Reinrassig's office.

* * *

><p>Ever held her breath as she heard her younger gaurdian viciously punch the wall. She really felt bad now. She didn't mean to make him that mad... at all. "I truly do hate my indecisiveness. How come I couldn't just be friendly like my sister?" She watched her gaurdians receding back through the shadows. Her lithe body reflected the light from the stark hallways of the highbreed HQ.<p>

"At this rate Rienrassig III might just be thinking about sending me back to Ben, and then plumbers will come and then they will come after me." It was time for a change of heart. There was no way she would go back to her parents especially her dad. She bounded down the hallway until she found herself staring at the mammoth of a doorway. This was probably the best time to confirm her decision.

"Here goes nothing." With a mighty push, she forced the doors open to find Rienrassig conversing with Gerissan about something she didn't care about. Both of the Highbreeds turned to her. She shifted uncomfortably under thier gaze. 'Don't be nervous.' She coaxed herself, but it wasn't working as she had planned. her eyes flickered through a number of colors before landing on sunset yellow. The hair on the back of stood on edge as Rienrassig walked towards her. On thir own accord her ears pulled themselves back and her eyes shifted color again.

He looked down at the smaller alien and he actually thought she looked... cute. In a newborn pet kinda way. A soft deep rumble reverbrated through the air as he purred.

"I see that you have gotten the message." he rumbled. He motioned for Gerissan to come closer then spoke in a language that Ever couldn't decipher, but they did look like they were in an argument. Gerissan stormed out the door like he had done earlier.

"Um... you needed me?"

"Yes, I did. I had just asked Gerissan to hail transportation so that I may get you checked."

* * *

><p>Ever growled to herself as she currently at the back of the hover craft, in a comfortable little corner. Gerissan and Rienrassig III were conversing again and she had been trying to listen, but was losing interest. Sight seeing was out of her list of 'things to do', so she decided to ask Rienrassig III a few questions.<p>

"Are we there yet?" a chorused no sounded from both of them

She had been asking the same question for the past forty minuets.

"Sigh... sigh... sigh...sig-"

"Ever, if you don't shut-up right now, I'll. Kill. You." Gerissan growled deeply.

"Nya!" She said back. He growled again. Rienrassig decided to step in and yell at them both, in which Ever sat pouting in her corner.

* * *

><p>If there was anything Ever was afraid of more than being surrounded by enemies of her planet, it was... doctors, and to make it worse he was a doctor that worked for her enemies.<p>

She shivered on the cold metal slab in her thin and almost transparent gown. The smell of disinfectant burn her nostrils. She watched warily as another Highbreed had made himself known. This one was a very pale green, with blue transluccent eyes that looked as if they could see what you didn't, or as if some higher being deemed him worthy to see what they did.

He pulled on rubber gloves and proceeded while Ever trembled violently.

"Right. Ever, I am your new doctor, Reazid... I am just checking you to see if you have any sort of disease."

* * *

><p>Rienrassig was on the other side of the glass that seperated the frightened Ailanthian from him and his apprentice. It had been more than a chore to try to get her out of the hover craft. She had kicked, pleaded, punched and cried. She was a trembling mess when they actually had gotten into the office. Both Highbreed really had to fight, just to get her to calm down. In some respects he felt sorry for her, but the pity was miniscule considering all the trouble she had caused,all just in one day.<p>

He inwardly winced at all the screaming coming from the inside of the room. Honey yellow eyes stared pleadingly at him, and he shifted uncomfortably. More tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Dr. Reazid had strapped the hysteric Ailanthian to the cold metal slabs. He ran a scanner over her while her screams started to quiet down. The doctor had exited the room and handed him a small pad that stated all of the procedures that she had either passed or needed. He only vaguely skimmed over the list, until he had caught sight of the one that Ever needed most.

A soft growl escaped him while the pale green doctor entered the room again with a semi-large case in hand. Gerissan braced himself for screaming and crying, but Rienrasig had cuffed him on the back of his head. They watched warily as Ever struggled against her bonds. Reazid brought out a small device with some pink glowing substance inside. Rienrassig had no idea what it was, but Ever did. She thrashed violently and screamed as he came closer.

"Just look away, it won't hurt, I promise." , but Ever was having none of it. Her hair glowed and she started to shrink. The Aithanthian now human slipped out of her bonds and started for the door...

* * *

><p>XD Cliffhanger Bwhahahahaha I'm so evil... Don't kill me. So Ever hates doctors, come to think of it I want to be one. I'm going to put up more chapters soon don't attack me or I'll make my pet sharky eat you.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Discontinuation

I am sorry peoples but I can't go on with this story anymore, but on the bright side I am doing one that is better...in my opinion anyway. So...yeah.


End file.
